


The Road to Love

by Danfran165



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danfran165/pseuds/Danfran165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has been having the same Reoccurring dream for almost a month. Not knowing what it means Emma ignores it and goes about her daily life. However, everything soon changes once she meets the beautiful Regina mills, her father Henry and her young daughter. Is Emma's dreams telling her something? Well, if they are they might just lead her down The Road to Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have been reading Fanfictions for a few years now and I have been so blown away by the writers and all the stories on here. They are absolutely incredible, and I hope everyone who writes knows that they are amazing writers. I have wanted to write my own story for a while now but was always to scared to do so. Finally, I got a dose of courage. Please be gentle although comments are very much appreciated and welcome. I am going to try to update this story whenever I have the time, once a week minimum. Also, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. This is no place for hate. If you leave comments below I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for taking time out to read this. I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I do not own any of the characters of once upon a time nor the show itself. Only Amelia.

Windows down, wind whipping your hair, land all around, and endless road ahead, this was the definition of bliss. It was a rare day, not too cold where a jacket is needed, but not too hot where you feel like you’re suffocating. With Music blasting from the radio, while thumping along to the beat and singing so off key, it is pure Perfection.  
That was Emma Swan in the moment.

 

….I don't wanna lie,  
I'm gonna take what you're giving  
'Cause I know you're willing  
To take me all the way.  
You got me right here combustible.  
And I can't wait to finally explode….

….The big, big bang, the reason i’m alive,  
When all the stars collide  
In this universe inside.  
The big, big bang….

It was the perfect day to drive. Think. Contemplate life. That’s the reason Emma is currently driving her beaten down VW Bug, which of course looks ridiculous in all of its yellow glory but it’s her baby, the one thing emma has always taken care of, besides herself. Aviators perched on her nose, beautiful scenery all around, emma continues belting out lyrics to one of her favorite songs

 

….Some people like to talk  
But I’m into doing,  
What I feel like doing,  
When I’m inspired.  
So, if we take a walk down the beach tonight,  
I bet that we could light up the sky

“emma”

….The big, big bang, the reason I’m alive, 

“Emma” 

When all the stars collide

In this universe inside.

The big, big 

“EMMA!”….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hmm” Emma groaned.

“Emma honey, it’s time to wake up, breakfast is ready.”

“Mphhmm” Making an inaudible noise, emma turned and pulled the blanket over her head to block out the sound of her mother’s annoying voice. 

“I made your favorite...apple pancakes! And if you get up now I will make you hot chocolate!”

Emma groaned once again burying herself more into her covers, basically becoming one with the mattress. “Five more minutes…”

All emma wanted to do was go back to sleep and get back to the wonderful dream she was having. She has been having the same dream for at least a month now, and honestly those dreams were the most peace she has gotten in awhile. The one thing she couldn’t figure out however, was that she could never finish the dream. She always gets woken up by something, whether it’s her alarm, her mother, or even the next door neighbor mowing their lawn. Unfortunately while reflecting emma didn’t hear snow trying to get her attention.

“EMMA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!” Snow practically yelled.

Jolting back to the present Emma sat up. “Sorry mom, i’ll be down in a few”. 

Huffing Snow walked out shutting the door behind her, while mumbling something about.. like father like daughter. 

Emma let out a sigh. She stood from her bed stretching until she heard her back crack successfully, then running her hands through her long blonde hair she started finally getting ready. Black tank, dark wash but worn jeans, and her signature boots. Done! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast the Swans were all sitting around the table, David reading the newspaper, Snow drinking tea while feeding little david, and Emma drinking her promised hot chocolate while on her phone texting her best friend ruby…

Rubes:  
Omg.. hottie alert….repeat, hottie in granny’s alert!

Emma:  
You have belle, stop looking.

Rubes:  
Well what's got up your ass this morning..

Emma:  
Ugh… sorry rubes, snow just woke me up again this morning, and I was having that dream again…

Rubes:  
You mean the one you always have with that long road?? Did you ever figure out what it means??

Emma:  
EXACTLY that one! And nope...no damn clue. 

Rubes:  
Em, you’ve been having that dream for practically a month now, maybe you should talk to someone about it. Or at least take a damn drive more often, I mean seriously a road? Who the hell dreams of a road!

Emma:  
I am, I’m talking to you about it. Duh. And it’s not just the road dumbass. It’s the scenery, the land, the smell. It so peaceful, so carefree, it feels like it’s leading me in the right direction. It just feels right. 

Rubes:  
Someone other than me you idiot. And hate to break it to you Ems but that makes zero sense. 

Emma:  
Well what do you know anyway -_-

 

“EMMA!”

“Huh?” She finally lifted her head from her phone.

 

“I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, I asked if you were going to do patrol today?”

“Oh, yeah sorry I got it covered.”

“You know emma sometimes I wish you would stop paying so much attention to your phone and actually talk to someone other than ruby, maybe go out on a date, try to make a connection with someone.” Snow said with pleading eyes. 

“Mom, ruby is not my only friend and is definitely not the only person I talk to. I mean look I’m talking to you right now.”

Snow rolled her eyes “Ha-Ha very funny Emma. But honestly I have been meaning to ask you, Ashley from the daycare says little brandon has a brother a little older than you, and...”

Emma rolled her eyes. “No!”

“You didn’t even let me finish...”

“I didn’t need to let you finish. I already know how that sentence was going to end mom and my answer is no! I do not need to date right now.”

“Honey you will never meet anyone unless you put yourself out there” Snow says exasperated. 

Emma seriously did not want to hear this again. “You know what I’m going to work now, Bye.” Grabbing her signature red leather jacket she opened the door slamming it on her way out, officially cutting off her mother’s voice. She made her way down the steps and out the door to walk to the station. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the station was quick luckily, and fresh air was just what she needed after the situation at breakfast. She loved her mom she really did, but trying to set her up every few days was seriously getting to her. It’s not that she didn’t want to date. Not really at least. She just hasn’t found anyone that has captured her attention. I mean yes there are attractive people around storybrooke, her best friend being one of them, but she wanted more. She wanted someone to captivate her from the moment she saw them and every moment after, and for that someone to be just as captivated by her presence. She wanted them to challenge her in the most intense way. She wanted passion, trust, love. No, not just any love, True love. 

Her parents had true love, why couldn't she? Was it too childish to still believe in True Love? Why couldn’t her mother understand that she was just waiting for the right person? And that that person was certainly not going to be a man. 

No, emma wanted a woman. Women are so much more passionate. They feel things so much more intense than men do. I mean men can definitely have strong feelings as well, and they can be passionate, but emma has yet to meet a single man with those qualities.  
Plus, there’s also the difference of body parts. Besides the obvious, which emma likes very much, women have curves, there soft to the touch, there’s just such an indescribable beauty to a woman. And that’s all emma wants. To meet the woman of her dreams. To love her always, and to be loved in return. But maybe that was just too much to ask… sighing Emma walked into the station grabbing her keys to start patrol. 

Not surprising to emma there was very little action in the town of storybrooke. Just the basic getting cats out of trees, escorting leroy to his designated cell at the station, etc. Boring. Boring. BORING! Maybe that’s why emma was so miserable half the time. Nothing really changes. I mean being sheriff definitely has its perks but this was not one of them. It was on days like today Emma wished she could have just become the detective she always wanted. It was one of her biggest dreams, but that soon got destroyed once her father got hurt. At the time it was difficult, they didn’t know if he would recover. So naturally Emma stayed to help her family, to help her mother with her little brother and to make sure her father was okay. Emma never really looked back since. This was her home, this is where her family needed her no matter if she desired differently. 

As if the universe knew what she was thinking her phone started ringing displaying her father’s name on the front. Emma answered right away “Hey dad, everything good?” Always slightly worrying something was wrong. 

David chuckled slightly at his daughter’s tone knowing she does worry. “Hey sweetheart, no worries I’m fine. I just called because I got a call that someone is having some car trouble right outside of town. I have been trying to get ahold of Mike at the auto shop but he hasn’t answered”.

Strangely Emma was a little elated by the news. This might be the most exciting thing that has happened all day and she has had some experience with mechanic work, so she jumps at the opportunity to help. “Okay no problem. Why don’t you try Mike’s cell just in case though, Mom said something about a parent teacher meeting today so he might be there.”

“Will do Em, thanks. I’ll let you know if I reach Mike. Love you”. 

Emma smiled, she really loved her dad. “Love you too dad, talk to you soon”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Typically when someone is outside of storybrooke, it is not in Emma’s jurisdiction to help, but seeing as it is about a mile or so outside of the town line and quite a ways from the next town she had permission to help. Getting to the town line fairly quickly she kept her eye out for the vehicle. After driving for a few minutes she reached a clearing and finally spotted the vehicle, with an older looking man standing outside. Stopping the cruiser and getting out of the car, Emma made her way toward the older man. 

“Hi, are you the one who called in about car trouble?” Emma asked as she approached. 

The older man looked relieved. “Yes, Thank you for coming so quickly. My name is Henry.”

“Emma”. She said while shaking Henry’s hand. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Emma Although I wish it was under different circumstances.”

“It is nice to meet you as well Henry”. Turning toward the car Emma asks “What seems to be the problem with your car?”

Henry following her line of sight says, “Honestly, I was just taking my granddaughter for a drive and all of a sudden it started sputtering and just as I was pulling over the engine died. It seems my daughter was right, it might be time to get a new car and retire this one”.

Emma chuckled saying “Well lets see if there is anything we could do before your daughter finds out and decides to to pull an I told you so on you”. 

Going over to the car Emma puts her hair up into a messy ponytail, thankful she left her jacket in the car seeing as it was slightly humid out. Opening the hood of the car she pokes her head slightly inside to get a better look. Fiddling with some knobs she takes note that there’s nothing leaking which is a good thing. Going back to the side of the car she spots Henry lifting a little girl out of the car whispering in her ear. 

“Well nothing is leaking which is a good sign, I could check if the car starts, but if what you told me is right, then it is most likely the engine. I will get my mechanic up here as soon as I can, but it might take a while. Is there any place you could stay?”

Emma’s voice alerts the little girl, and when she turns Emma’s breath hitches. She has milky skin a little darker than her own, beautiful soft brown curls, chubby cheeks and the most gorgeous Hazel eyes she has ever seen. 

The little girl regards her softly before turning back to Henry and with the softest voice Emma’s ever heard she asks “Papa, who's this?”

Henry smiles “This is Emma Mija, she is helping us with the car. Can you say Hi?”

She turns back to Emma. “Hi”

Emma grins almost stupidly. “Hi sweetie, what’s your name?”

“Amelia” she ducks her head shyly. 

“Well that’s a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl”.

Amelia blushes slightly and turns her head and tucks it into Henry’s shoulder. It really was the sweetest sight to behold. 

Henry laughs “I apologize, she gets her shyness from her mother.”

“It’s absolutely fine, she’s a very sweet little girl, as I am sure her mother is as well.” Emma doesn’t say it but she briefly thinks how she would love to meet this little girl's mother. 

“I know this is inconvenient, but is there anyway you could drive us to my daughters home? She doesn’t live too far, and I really must get Amelia home, otherwise Regina will not be happy with me”.

Emma agrees and while she waits for Henry to take Amelia’s car seat from the car she gets a call from her father stating that he got in touch with Mike and he should be there in the morning to pick up the car. She thanks him and tells him she is going to give Henry and Amelia a lift home and that she will be home later. By the time she hangs up Henry has just finished putting Amelia in the cruiser and within a few minutes they are on their way. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Henry make brief conversation with Amelia in the back looking out of the windows, moving her little legs patiently waiting to get home. After a while they make a left turn and while driving Emma has a sense of Deja Vu, like she’s been here before but she knows she hasn’t. 

The scenery is absolutely beautiful. It is mostly land with the exception of a few houses in the distance. After another few miles she starts to see a house come into view which has a long graveled driveway leading to the front of the house. The closer they get to it she can see how massive it actually is. But not like the typical mansions out there, it seems cozy, almost ranch like but slightly modernized. It really should not have surprised her when Henry told her to turn into the graveled driveway leading to the house she was just mesmerized by. 

Stopping the car, Emma got out to help Henry with Amelia and the car seat when she hears the squeaking of a screen door being opened and shut, and someone's footsteps approaching. Looking up before rounding the front of the car Emma abruptly stops in her tracks, dangerously close to losing her footing. There in front of her was the absolute most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen in her life. With Bronze like skin glistening from the smallest amount of sweat, beautiful brown hair put up into a ponytail with one strand falling out of it, and stunning brown eyes that look so much like the little girls she just met a few hours ago. In just a plain white v-necked tee shirt and light washed jeans, Emma has never seen someone look so sexy. It literally took her breath away. 

Feeling like she had to say something Emma’s brain finally mustered up one word.  
“Hi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter is The Big Bang by Katy Tiz


	2. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1!

The sun filled in through the cracks between the closed curtains into the big beautiful room, reflecting off the mirror on the wall giving the room a nice hue. Across from the windows the Master bedroom door slowly made its way open, revealing a little brunette rubbing her tired eyes as she tries to wake up. The soft snores that filled the room slowly stopped thanks to the 4 year old currently poking her mother’s cheek.   
“Mama!”

Regina stirred slightly trying to wake up her body and mind. Cracking an eye open and smiling Regina acknowledged her daughter. “Hi baby girl, how is my baby this morning?” Reaching out and tickling her tummy slightly. 

Amelia giggled slightly at her mother’s antics. “Good mama. Bweakfast?”

“Uh oh someone’s hungry hmm. What would my princess like this morning?” Regina stretched slightly using her arm to sit up to face her daughter. She also definitely did not wipe drool off of her face, nope. 

“Uhh, pancwakes?”

She laughed and pulled her little princess in her arms, kissing her chubby cheek. “You had pancakes yesterday Mija! How about Mama makes you something else?” She smoothed the little curls out of her face. 

“No mama, melia wants pancwakes! Pwease?” Jutting her bottom lip out into a pout. 

“Oh you want pancakes do you…?!” Picking her daughter up she starts blowing raspberries on her little tummy, making Amelia squeal. 

“No tickle mama, no tickle. ” Laughter filled every crevice in the room, officially adding yet another perfect morning between the small Mills family. This is honestly the best way to start their day, and for it to happen almost every morning is truly a blessing. 

“Okay baby let’s go get you dressed.” Regina got up carrying her daughter into her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Amelia was dressed in a cute little dress. It was a beautiful pale purple, which just so happens to be her favorite color, paired with a white sweater and white flats. She looked like a little queen, especially with her beautiful brown curls tied up with a purple ribbon. 

 

After Regina finished doing Amelia’s hair, Amelia pursed her lips as to signal she wants a kiss. Smiling softly Regina gives her daughter a kiss and picks her to bring her downstairs where the clatter of pots and pans echo through the house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving to the kitchen Regina saw her father cooking pancakes on the stove. Of course leave it to Henry to spoil his only granddaughter with food! 

“Theres my two favorite girls! How did my princess’ sleep?”

“Daddy I am hardly a princess anymore.” Regina huffed.

“You will always be a princess to me, Mija!” Henry laughed.

“Papa!” Amelia squealed “Pancwakes!!”

A deep laugh boomed from his chest. “Good morning to you too princess.” Kissing her on her head he states “just a few more minutes.”

Putting Amelia in her booster seat Regina goes to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. “Daddy, she had pancakes yesterday! At this rate she’s going to turn into one.” Regina chuckled. “But seriously no pancakes today. Oatmeal will suffice.”

“But mama….” Amelia pouted, tears gathering in her eyes. 

“No but mama amelia, that pouty look is not going to work this time my love. You need your nutrients.” Amelia stopped but was still pouting, making henry and regina both smile at her fondly. 

“After breakfast I thought I would take her out to see Penny. She needs to keep learning to take care of her.”

“Actually, if you do not mind Mija I wanted to take Amelia to Storybrooke this morning to get her some new clothes. She is growing out of most of them already.”

Regina sighed. “Daddy, Storybrooke is at least twenty minutes from here and your car is hardly in the best condition.”

“Nonsense, my car has lasted this long, it will be fine.”

Putting Amelia’s oatmeal and glass of milk down on the table she proceeded to make her own little breakfast. “Please at least take my car. It is much more reliable.”

“Please Regina, just trust me alright? Everything will be fine. That way you also have your car if you need to run out somewhere, it will give you time to run errands.” Henry stated softly.

“I do trust you daddy. I just worry.” She sighed. She honestly did trust her father with her and her daughter’s life. But his car really was getting old and it has broken down before. Plus being a single mother made her very overprotective of her daughter, and there was plenty of creeps and weirdos out there. 

“I know Mija, I know. I will call you though alright? So you know we got there safe.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was clearly being paranoid. After going to check on the horses she came back in to look at the time and started automatically getting anxious. I mean they only left a little over an hour ago. Maybe they forgot to call. Yes, that’s it they forgot to call because they are having too much fun. Seriously what could happen in an hour. Her father was a pretty slow driver, maybe they just are out enjoying the scenery. Ugh Regina stop worrying...it will be fine. Barely finishing that thought her phone started ringing. Without looking she immediately answered it. “Hello?!”

“Hey, babe!”

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. “Hello Kathryn, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kathryn chuckled “Well I just called to see how my best friend and niece is this morning but I guess you just answered that question.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off rude. My father just took Amelia out for the day to Storybrooke, but they still have not called and left about an hour ago. What if something happened kat?”

“Honey stop worrying. I’m absolutely sure they are fine. Knowing your father he probably just forgot because he is having so much fun with Amelia, I mean you know how much he loves her. That girl can do no wrong in his eyes.”

Letting out a breath of relief, she smiled softly “Yes, she truly is his little princess.”

“Exactly babe, no reason to worry ok. He would protect her with her life. Plus I know the Sheriff there. He used to be good friends with my mother.”

“Really? I never heard your mother talk about him before. Were they close?”

 

“I actually think they may have dated in high school or something, but they originally were best friends. I’m not sure if they are still in contact though. I heard he got injured a few years back, I’m not sure from what though.”

“Oh. That’s awful, I hope he is ok. That’s funny that they dated though, I honestly cannot picture your mother with anyone other than your step father.”

“Honestly, me neither, and she was married to my father for christ's’ sake. Anyway on the subject of dating, how would you like to go on a date this weekend?”

“Katheryn, did you finally find the guts to ask me out?” Regina laughed out loud.

Katheryn blushed slightly on the other end of the line and laughed. “You wish babe. One time in High school was enough. But I meant a blind date. One of my coworkers saw the picture I have of you and Amelia in my office and asked if you were single. I thought I’d see if you were up for it.”

“Kat, you know I don’t date. I barely have the time with Amelia and the ranch. I don’t even have a babysitter.”

“Stop using excuses Regina. You have been their for your daughter since day one. You deserve to have one night off. Not even a night, a few hours at most. I mean what do you have to lose sweetheart?”

Regina bit her lip contemplating. I mean katheryn was right. She never did anything for herself besides work. She hasn’t gone on a date in forever, literally. “Fine I guess it couldn’t hurt. I just hope this person isn’t boring. With your record of choosing people for me when we were younger I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“Okay now that is just rude. I wasn’t that bad, what about mandy? She was hot.”

“Hah, she was hot alright. A total hothead. I mean she couldn’t even hold a conversation but when it came to me talking to someone else she would totally lose it!”

Laughing Katheryn agreed. “Well I promise this person is totally normal. Not boring. Attractive. Successful. So your type.”

“We shall see. Honestly, I just want someone wh…..” Mid sentence, Regina heard the gravel in the driveway signalling a car had driven up. Checking the time she realized she had been on the phone with kathryn for nearly an hour. “Sorry Kat gotta go someone’s here.”

“Kay babe, just call me later. Love ya! Give Amelia a kiss from me.” A click signalled the end of the phone call.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking to the window Regina glanced outside. She immediately saw the cop car and her heart started racing so fast she’s surprised she’s able to walk. Or more like sprint out of the house. What she saw when she went outside however had her slowing down slightly. Once she saw her father getting her daughter out of the back had her breathing slightly better and calmed her down a bit. But that’s not the only reason she slowed down. Getting out of the drivers side of the car was a young blonde looking woman. She was tall, and pretty fit if the muscles on her arms were anything to go by. She immediately felt hot, and not just from the heat either. 

Checking her out slightly Regina didn’t notice when the blonde turned around, doing the same exact thing. Her eyes travelled up long slender legs, a flat strong stomach, slightly small but perfect breasts, all the way up until she hit the most crystal greenish-blue eyes she ever saw. If her heart was racing before, it was definitely stopped now. Regina was trying desperately to find her voice, but luckily the blonde beauty beat her to it. 

“Hi.” 

Oh My God. That voice. Her voice was perfect. It was like pure silk. Silk that you wanted to roll in after a long day of teaching. Her heart beat was definitely back, beating so erratically it felt like it was going to just pop out of her chest. Come on Regina Say something! You look like a damn idiot standing here with your mouth hanging open.

“Mama!” Amelia squealed running full stride to her mother.

Getting ready for impact Regina bent down to catch her baby girl lifting her over her head and giving her kisses all over her face. “Munchkin!!!! Did you have fun with Abuelo?”

“Yes mama! Cept abwelos car gots stuck so ms emma hads to hewlp us.”

Raising an eyebrow, that practically gave Emma a heart attack from the sight, looked to her father. “Oh really now.”

Looking slightly guilty Henry moved to stand next to Emma “yes yes ok. So you were right, my car is slightly outdated. We were just lucky to have Emma here come to our rescue.”

Snorting Regina gave her father a look before turning to look at Emma. Practically jumping out of her stupor Regina regained some sense of control. “Oh how rude of me, My name is Regina Mills it’s very nice to meet you..” holding her hand out.

Catching onto the question Emma went to take her hand “Emma Swan. It is nice to meet you as well Mrs. Mills.” Taking her hand Emma felt a jolt go up her arm and through the rest of her body. Regina feeling the same thing was shocked. She wanted to drop her hand right away but didn’t want to come off rude, so after shaking it briefly she let it go. 

Henry catching onto something slightly between the two had an idea. “Emma why don’t you come in. I am sure you are hungry seeing as it is past lunch. My daughter makes the most amazing sandwiches.” Henry eyed his daughter curiously for her expression. 

Emma blanched. “Um..It’s fine I don’t want to impose. I really must be getting back.”

To everyone’s surprise it was Amelia who spoke up. “ Emma stay! Play with horsies!”

“You want to show Emma your horses sweetie? Why don’t you ask Emma nicely.”

“Emma pwease stay, Horsies are fun.” Amelia stated with her big hazel eyes, looking so similar to her mother’s in that instant. Emma knew right then and there she would never be able to say no to anything the little girl ever asked. 

Emma looked to Regina for her confirmation. “Well if you’re sure I wouldn’t be imposing….” 

Henry answered. “Nonsense, it would be a pleasure having you, wouldn’t it Regina.”

Regina looked to Emma smiling slightly. “Of course. How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to comment.


	3. Just Met your Match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry that this chapter took a while. I have been working nonstop and this chapter was a little harder to write. Thank you for all your kudos! You guys are seriously the best. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Feel free to comment!
> 
> P.s. Im also hoping I can make the chapters a little longer. They seem like they are long enough when I am trying them but when I post them there much shorter. Thanks for being patient!

Walking behind The Mills family to go into the house gave Emma a little time to observe her surroundings. The house was a huge beautiful Traditional Ranch style farmhouse with a gorgeous deck that covered whole the front of it, held by beautiful wood beams. It had a small second floor private deck as well in the back of the house. It was overall the most beautiful house Emma has ever seen. It also had a semi-attached three car garage which was attached to the house by a hallway making it so you would not have to go outside to get to it, but also making it so it is private. The garage part of the house was fully covered in a natural wood shiplap, while the rest of the house was a white shiplap with stone coming up about a quarter of the way, giving it a very clean modern look.  
Inside the mansion however, blew away Emma completely. The outside was nothing compared to this. The features of the home were absolutely beautiful having crown molding, vaulted ceilings with dark finish beams going across it, built in bookcases, and massive floor to ceiling windows. When you first walk in there is a large foyer, which has a closet for shoes, coats, etc. There was also a nice entry table with a tray for keys. Walking up a few steps into the house there was two french doors to the right leading into a massive office. To the left there were stairs that wrapped around the front of the house, beyond the stairs there was a large archway leading to a beautiful living area. It had a floor to ceiling stone fireplace with a large dark finished mantel. It also had the most comfortable looking couches Emma had ever seen. Slightly beyond the living area was a large open concept kitchen, so large it was probably almost as big as her parents apartment. Right off the kitchen there was a two piece bathroom, and the hallway that led to the garage. Right beyond the kitchen to the back of the house there was another set of french doors which led to a mudroom/laundry room with easy to clean laminate flooring. It had a stone bench with hooks on the top of it to put coats on, on one side, and on the other there was a washer, dryer and a lot of storage.  
Emma’s jaw was on the ground when a certain four year olds laughter broke Emma out of her stupor. Startled Emma looked to Amelia who was smiling and giggling at something her mother said. Emma smiled, It was such a sight seeing mother and daughter interacting. The way Regina’s eyes lit up when she talked to her daughter, and the way Amelia’s smile would be so wide her dimples showed. 

“There something aren’t they.” Henry stated 

“Amelia is a beautiful little girl.”

“Just like her mother!”

Not agreeing verbally, but definitely agreeing Emma blushed making Henry laugh. Regina turned her attention to them then giving a curious look. That only made Emma blush more of course. Curse her pale like skin. Crap! Now Regina was walking toward her. She felt her heartbeat speed up and her hands get clammy. “Ok Em act cool, you totally got this. Breathe.…”

“So how about that glass of cider?”

“Uh, sure.” Emma followed her into the kitchen sitting down next to Amelia at the table like island. 

Regina handed her the cider and gave Amelia some fresh Apple juice with a straw. “So Emma, I don’t think I thanked you properly for helping my family earlier. I really appreciate you coming all the way out here.”

“Oh it was no problem really, it’s kinda my job anyway.” Emma stated sincerely. 

Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked “Dropping random strangers at their door is your job?”

Emma sputtered “I….um..heh of course not.” When she realized Regina was playing around with her a little she stated “I’m the Sheriff.”

“I would hope so considering you did drive up in a police car, unless you stole it.”

Emma blushed slightly. Why was she messing this up so badly? 

“Are there more than one sheriff?”

“Nope im it actually, but my dad is the deputy. The town is extremely small so there really isn’t any need for more than one sheriff. Plus not enough money to pay more than one anyway.”

“Understandable. I haven’t been there in a few years actually. It’s a lovely town little town. Amelia loves it there.”

Sounding surprised “You’ve been to Storybrooke before?” Emma knows she would have remembered Regina, I mean you would have to be blind not to she thinks. 

“Yes, a few years ago when Amelia was a baby. I don’t go much anymore although I have a few friends there.” Emma was about to speak when her stomach did it for her. She blushed. 

Amelia’s eyes went wide. “Monsteerrr!”

Regina laughed. Her laugh was a full on genuine laugh and it literally made Emma’s heart explode with so many feelings. It was a beautiful sound. 

“I guess it’s time for lunch then!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch went really well. Regina made sandwiches and salads for the four of them, and the conversation was flowing easily enough. All throughout lunch Henry gauged Regina and Emma’s interaction and how they were around each other. The moment he met the blonde earlier that afternoon he knew that there was just something about her. She was good for his daughter and he was going to see to it that his daughter was happy. “So Emma, have you been sheriff for long? You look quite young.”

Emma wiped her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat. “I have actually been sheriff for about three years now. My father was sheriff before me but he was injured pretty badly so I took over. I was 22 when I was appointed sheriff.”

Regina was quite surprised, the blonde was indeed young for a sheriff. To be honest Regina didn’t know how to act in front of Emma. She was quite attracted to her and the statement about her being a sheriff so young confirmed the attraction wasn’t only physical. She actually liked her. “Is your father alright?”

Emma smiled at Regina. “Thankfully yes. We weren’t sure he was going to recover but luckily he did. He cannot move too fast since the car accident left his leg severely injured, so he’s mostly on desk duty while I patrol.”

“I’m glad to hear your father is alright. It is very noble what you did taking over his position. What about the rest of your family?” Henry asked

“My mother is a schoolteacher. She absolutely loves children so it was pretty much her dream to work with kids. I also have a 5 year old brother named David after my dad. That’s pretty much it for family though.”

“Oh! A brother, I bet Amelia would love a play date. She doesn’t have many friends.” Henry smiled at his granddaughter. 

“Daddy!” Regina blushed. She honestly did not want Emma to get the wrong idea and think she isolated her child. She would never do that, but she can be a little overprotective. 

Emma laughed softly. “I bet D.J. would love a play date. It would also give my parents a break for a while. He could seriously be a handful. 

Both Regina and Henry smiled softly. Regina ran a hand through Amelia’s curls and asked “What do you think baby girl? You want a play date?”

“Kay mama! Horsees now pwease?” Amelia pouted

Chuckling Regina proceeded to get up and clear the dishes but Henry insisted he would do it. He ushered the two women and Amelia out the door to go see the horses, as well as have some bonding time together. While rinsing the dishes he looked out the window and saw Regina laughing at something Emma said. Henry laughed and said to no one but himself “Oh Regina, are you in trouble.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the stables Amelia squealed “Penny!” running over to a beautiful white pony who just happened to be hers. 

Emma widened her eyes. “Wow when she asked if she could show me the horses I thought she meant ones a lot tinier and more plastic.” She honestly was a bit terrified as the animals were huge and they looked like they could eat her for dinner. She didn’t understand how the little one wasn’t running for the hills. She honestly was contemplating just that when she heard Regina’s sultry yet sweet laugh. Turning her head she was met with Regina’s gaze and bright smile. 

“Are you afraid?”

“Me? What...pfft no! Why would I be afraid of a tiny little thing like that?” She gestured to Penny who Amelia was petting on the nose, when all of a sudden a full grown horse’s snout came out of the stall Emma was standing in front of snorting. Emma yelped and jumped almost a foot in the air, bumping into Regina in the process. Regina caught Emma and helped her regain balance while trying so hard not to laugh. 

“Sure, you’re not sacred at all!” Regina smirked.

Emma huffed crossing her arms. The place on her arm where Regina touched her before was still on fire but she tried her best to ignore it and continued to pout slightly. 

Regina found it adorable. “Are you okay?” she sweetly asked. “You know he’s harmless, he just wants some attention.” Regina gestured to the horse that scared Emma. 

“I’m fine, just gave me a fright is all. Attention? Well if all he wanted was attention he could’ve just asked.”

“Horses don’t talk Emma.” She rolled her eyes going over to pet the horse. Her horse to be exact. 

“You know what I mean.” There’s that pout again. She’s like an overgrown child, and honestly Regina had never felt so comfortable around someone in her life. It was endearing. 

“His name is Rocinante. My father gave him to me when I was around Amelia’s age. Come here he won’t bite.”

“Uh...I don’t think he likes me very much.” Regina huffed and grabbed Emma’s hand pulling her closer and placing her hand on Rocinante’s snout. It was so soft. Regina had her hand over Emma’s petting him softly and after a few minutes Emma widened her eyes “Did he just purr?”

“No silly, horses don’t purr. They neigh.” 

“Well I think this guy just did. You sure he isn’t just an overgrown cat?” Emma chuckled. 

Regina lifted an eyebrow. “Did you just compare my well trained prized steed to a lazy no good feline?” 

Emma gulped noting that Regina’s voice turned an octave lower and was bordering on dangerous. “Well...I mean…” Her mouth opening and closing like a fish not knowing quite what to say. 

“What?” Regina’s eyes flashed making Emma squirm even more. “You’re catching flies dear.” She hooked her fingers under Emma’s jaw closing it shut. Emma’s breath hitched and stuttered. Boy, did Regina love messing around with her. Maybe one day Regina can make her squirm even more. In private. Regina’s eyes flashed from dangerous bordering aroused to shocked in a matter of two seconds. Woah! What?! What was she thinking? She can’t think like that. She doesn’t even know the woman that well. But oh gosh what she wouldn’t give to learn more about her. 

“Mommy can we take penny out pwease?” Amelia’s voice brought them both back to reality practically jumping away from the close proximity they were in. 

“Sure baby why don’t we take her outside and you can teach Emma how to brush her?”

“YAY!” 

A few minutes later Regina brought Penny outside and tied the bridle to the wooden horse fence, setting everything up so Amelia could wash her without a problem. She was watching Amelia how to teach Emma when her father came up next to her. 

“How’s she doing?”

 

“Well. Amelia is learning almost at the same pace I did, maybe even faster. She’s good with them.”

Henry smiled. “She is a bright little girl who was raised by a fantastic and caring mother. But, I wasn’t talking about Amelia I was talking about Emma.”

Regina blinked. Oh. Emma. “She doesn’t exactly like horses, and she’s a total clutz”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You have always had a type Regina.”

“What? You mean an overgrown child?” Regina scoffed. 

Henry laughed at his daughter’s slightly defensive tone. “No, I meant someone who could make you laugh.”

Regina gaped at her father’s words. Was he joking. Why was he saying all this to her. He couldn't know that she was attracted to Emma. Right? Watching her now she could basically see Emma was a walking accident waiting to happen. But a part of her seriously couldn’t deny wanting Emma to collide with her. She sighed. What was she going to do?

Her father’s booming laugh broke her out of her daze. He was looking at Emma who just backed up, stepped in a bucket of water and arms flailing fell backwards with a yelp. Amelia was laughing so hard and pointing to Emma who was now almost half covered in water from the bucket. She saw Emma laugh too and heard her say “You think thats funny huh? Come ‘ere” and proceeded to hug Amelia to her while tickling her relentlessly. Squeals of laughter filled the usually calm and quiet fields of the Mills’ Estate. To Regina it was absolute perfection. 

After Emma and Amelia finished brushing Penny, Regina joined the pair to help clean up. A phone ringing broke the silence, Emma taking the call on her cell phone outside while Regina finished up. 

“Hey.”

Turning Regina saw Emma scuffing the toe of her boot into the ground while wringing her hands nervously. “Hi.”

“So um… I wanted to thank you for today, it was the most fun i’ve had in awhile. So thank you.”

“Your welcome Emma. Anytime.” And Regina was actually surprised she meant it. She had a very active job, being a horse trainer for children and all. She is around kids 90 percent of the time, while the other 10 percent were spent talking with their parents for sign up and things regarding their children. Honestly though, she was not a people's’ person. At all. She usually spent all of her time alone, with her father and Amelia, or with Kat when she was in town. But she honestly felt it was different with Emma. 

Emma’s lips curled into a little smile. Gosh what she wouldn’t do just to feel those lips against hers at least once. Fuck, keep it in your pants Regina. “So, um….I better...uh just get home. It’s getting somewhat dark outside, and I still have to go to the station to drop off the cruiser and all. Maybe we could set up that playdate one day soon?”

“Absolutely, I think Amelia would love that. I’m sorry I hope we didn’t keep you too late.”

“N..no not at all. I had a lot of fun.”

Regina flushed slightly. “I did too.”

They both walked toward the house where they met Amelia and Henry at the door. “Emma go?”

“Yes sweet pea Emma has to go home to her family now.” Regina said while running her hands through her daughter’s curls. 

“Emma come back?” Amelia looked up at Emma with her big brown eyes.

Emma kneeled down “If that’s what you want pretty girl.”

“YEA!” Amelia squealed and jumped in Emma’s arms giving her a bone crushing hug around the neck. Emma hugging back just as hard but making sure not to crush the little angel in her arms. 

Once they let go of eachother Emma stood up and shook Henry’s hand telling him it was a pleasure to meet him and she hopes to see him again soon. Henry replied in kind pulling Emma into a hug as well. When Emma finally faced Regina and green met brown it felt as if everything stopped. They stared a few seconds before Emma stuttered out a ‘bye’ and turned practically rushing to her cruiser, red faced. Regina watching her go. 

Henry smirked. “I think you’re in trouble Regina.”

Regina jumped “What? What do you mean?”

Henry turned to her. “You just met your match. Say hello to your future wife.” He then patted her on the shoulder and proceeded inside. Regina just stood there shocked, mouth wide open.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Emma got home it was 8pm she can’t believe she was with the Mills’ for the better part of six hours. It was seriously the best six hours of her life, not that she would admit that outloud.

“Emma is that you?” A voice that was distinctly her mothers called. 

“Yeah, sorry i’m late. I had to help somebody out of town earlier. 

“Yes your father told me. Is the person okay?” 

“Yeah just fine thankfully. So what's up? Dad said you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes, why don't you sit down. Did you have supper?”

That piqued Emma's curiosity. Her mother was never nervous. “Mom I'm fine. Please tell me what you wanted to before I freak out. Is dad okay? Did something happen?”

“Oh Emma no. Nothing like that. Nothing bad. It's just..well.. Your father and I were talking and we decided we need more space. We want to move.” Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter. 

“Move? As in not live here?” 

“Obviously we're staying in Storybrooke just not in this apartment. We actually just found a beautiful house for sale and….”

“A house?!” 

Mary Margaret was startled. Why was her daughter acting so strange. “Honey are you coming down with something? Are you not understanding me?” 

“No mom I understand just fine. What I don't understand however, is how exactly can you and dad afford to buy a house?” Emma was honestly getting angrier by the second. The best day of her life turned out to be one of the worst. Her mother just has to ruin everything. 

“Well between me, your father, and you I think we will be just fine.” 

Emma snapped. “Me? Are you serious right now? You want me to help pay for the house you and dad want? What about what I want? I have been living here, helping you out with dad and Dj, and helping you with bills! Now you want me to use the only money I have, that I worked my ass off saving by the way, so you and dad and Dj could have more space?! You know what if you want more space you got it. I'm moving out by the end of the week. Goodnight.” 

Mary margaret was stunned silent. She thought a house was a good thing. That they could all have the space they needed. That maybe Emma could find a boyfriend and he could stay with them. It would be perfect. Having her family together. They wouldn't have to worry about anything. And the house would be there's so they would actually be saving money in the long run. She would let Emma cool off and maybe her and David could talk to her in the morning. She probably just had a bad day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile upstairs Emma was pacing. She was so angry right now and the adrenaline was pumping furiously through her veins. She needed a cold ass shower. How could her mother do this? I mean look she understands that they need more space. That's all well and good. But the fact that she's been helping her mother out for years, put her life on hold for years she hasn't even gotten one thank you. Don't misunderstand She would do it again in a heartbeat for her dad but since she's been doing it for almost four years now her mother just expects things from Emma. She makes decisions for her. Like a house? A damn house she expects Emma to help pay for. Something they didn't even talk to her about. Emma was so frustrated by now she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. 

She turned the water on freezing, undressed and got under the spray. She let herself freely cry then. She's honestly felt so unappreciated her whole life. When she was a child she had a best friend. Her name was Lily They would always hang out and have fun together. Lily was somewhat a trouble maker while Emma was kind of a goody goody. Emma always tried to help Lily out with school, since lily usually refused to listen to the teachers and didn’t care about her grades. She even took the fall for her a few times when someone tried to get lily in trouble. One day someone tried to beat lily up, Emma tried to stop them but ended up getting in trouble for it all. Of course lily never corrected anyone. That was a friendship down the drain. Then in middle school she realized she was attracted to girls. It was a huge deal to keep to yourself, and she was terrified of the revelation. So what did she do? She told one of her friends she thought she could trust, just to have them tell the whole school and in turn making her the target for bullies. High school was a bit better because she kept to herself. She had a girlfriend who she thought loved her, only to find out that she was cheating on her. Finally good news came when she got accepted into the Boston police academy. It was truly her dream job to become a detective. Then tragedy struck with her dad. So you see no one ever appreciated her. No one ever praised her for getting through beatings and harassment with bullies, no one supported her when she came out or when she wanted to go after her dream. She just wanted to feel appreciated. She wanted someone to support her, to make her feel good. 

By now Emma was shivering and turning blue. She got out of the shower and toweled off. She put on baggy sweatpants, a tank and put her wet hair in a messy bun. She got into bed and finally allowed herself a few moments to go over the day when a ping of a text message caught her attention.

Unknown:  
“Good evening Emma, it's Regina Mills. I know it's late. My father gave me your number I hope that's alright? I just wanted to say thank you again for bringing my father and daughter home safe today. I hope to talk to you soon. Goodnight.” 

Emma smiled so hard it could light the night sky. Regina texted her! She asked for her phone number! 

Emma:  
“Hey Regina. It's totally fine, I gave your father my number in case he ever gets stuck again and needs a ride. Or in case Amelia needed anything ever. Also no thanks necessary about bringing them home. It was my pleasure. I hope you have a good night as well. Sweet dreams :).”

Regina:  
“You too dear. :)”

Emma saved her number under the name “The Queen”. It just seemed like it fit Regina. Especially since Amelia’s nickname was princess, it just felt right. Maybe one day she could even change it to “My Queen”. Woah! She just met this woman, what was she doing thinking this way already?! Chill Em jeez! If you go any faster you’ll be married by next week. She rolled her eyes at where her thoughts had went. Secretly though in the very back of her mind where no one can see, where you hold all of your deepest secrets, Emma told herself she honestly couldn't wait for that day. For the day she could possibly call Regina hers and in turn she could be Regina's. Emma might have just found the one person who she has been longing for. She just met her match. 

That night Emma fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreamed of long roads, music, and the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever seen.


	4. I THINK I MAY SORTA LIKE YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes back to the Mills house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow um....sooo its been a year. I can't believe it. I had this chapter written for a year already and I am halfway through the next chapter. I am so hoping to get the fifth chapter up as soon as possible. :)

The station was majorly slow today. At least slower than normal. Sitting with her legs crossed up on her desk and a bear claw in her hand Emma couldn’t help but hope for some action. A cat stuck in a tree, Mrs. Potts and Granny Lucas arguing over whose lasagna is the best. Hell, she’ll even take leroy streaking across all of Storybrooke over sitting here bored out of her mind. I mean it was bad enough that all she could think about was a certain brunette beauty. She really needed some type of hobby. “Ugh!”

“Something wrong Em?”

“I just don’t understand why everything is going by so slow today. Yes I know Storybrooke rarely has crime, but come on this is torture.”

“You should be thankful there isn’t anyone doing something they shouldn’t. It’s our job to protect this town and I happen to think we’re doing a pretty damn good job if there’s no calls coming in.”

“I know dad. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just wish there could be more action y’know? At least give us something to do rather than just sit here and sweat our lives away.”

“Well if you really want something to do you could help me with all this paperwork. Gold needs it in by noon tomorrow.”

Emma snorted “I don’t think you understood me exactly, I said I wanted some action not to die of boredom.”

David chuckled. “Fair enough.”

After a few seconds of silence David spoke once again. “I’m sorry about last night Emma. With your mother. We were arguing about possibly needing more space when DJ is older and all of a sudden she got the idea to move, she started looking at places and found a house a few blocks away from the apartment. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings by telling her it isn’t the best idea right now.”

Emma was surprised by that last part. “You don’t think it’s a good idea to move?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t think it’s a good idea overall, It is. It’s just right now it’s difficult. I am not stupid Emma. I know you are not happy, you haven’t been happy for a long time now. You should be able to live where you want, start a relationship with someone, move on from being here feeling like you’re stuck in this small town. I also know being sheriff here was not your first choice for a job and it’s my fault really…”

“Dad, Stop! It is not and was not your fault. Something happened, and you needed me. I will always put my family first. I don't want to lie to you so I will tell you that you are right, I really didn’t want to become sheriff and I'm also not completely happy here. But dad, I cannot and will not abandon you, mom, and Dj. As far as relationships go, I doubt you’ll have to worry about me in one anytime soon. Not exactly too many eligible bachelorettes in town.”

David smiled at his daughter. “I hope you honestly know how much it means to me? Everything you have done to keep this family strong, thank you. But Emma it’s time to branch out on your own. Your mother told me you are moving out. Do you know where you wanna go?”  
Emma was slightly teary eyed. “Honestly, I was just going to stay at Granny’s B&B, see if Ruby could get me a room. There’s really not many options to go by in my price range, and there is no one I could stay with for now.”

“Look just do what you have to, to make yourself happy ok? Me and your mother will manage just fine.”

“Thank you dad. I really appreciate you supporting me. As for mom...I..don’t really know what to do. I need some space from her, so I am going to grab a few things after work and head over to Granny’s.”

Just when David was about to reply a loud sound echoed the room practically making both David and Emma jump out of their seats. After a long period of silence a pin dropping would of been enough to startle them. 

Clearing her throat Emma reached for the blaring device, which just happened to be her cell phone. She didn’t recognize the number. “Sheriff Swan speaking”

“Emma? Hi, It’s Henry Mills.”

“Henry! Hi, is everything alright? Regina? Amelia?”

Henry was not at all surprised Emma sounded worried. He was very glad for it however. “No no everything is wonderful. Regina and Amelia are just outside enjoying the weather. I however would like to ask you a favor?”

Emma was relieved that both the Mills’ woman were okay but, was also curious as to what Henry was going to say. “Ok, sure?”

“I ordered some things with Marco at the woodshop and part of the reason why I went to Storybrooke yesterday was to pick it up. Amelia’s fifth birthday is in a few months and I was going to try to build her a treehouse, but now since I don’t have a car I was wondering if it is possible for you to pick it up and drive it over tonight?”

Emma smiled at that. Henry spoiled that little angel to death, even knowing him for a day she could clearly see that. “Sure Henry, I am at the station right now until around 5. What time should I come by?”

“Is 6 alright with you? I will even set another dinner plate, so come hungry!” Henry laughed.

“Sounds great! Thank you. See you at 6!”

“No, Emma thank you! See you soon!” Emma then heard the click that signalled the end of the call. Well her day just got immensely better. David on the other hand was very confused. He looked at his daughter curiously. 

“Who was that?”

“Oh, that was Henry Mills, he’s the man I helped yesterday with the car? The one you spoke to on the phone.”

“Oh yes. What did he want? Is his car all fixed?”

“No Mike said it would be a few days, If it’s even repairable at this point. He called to ask me for a favor, so I am going to go over tonight and help him with something.”

“Ok.” David hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to make his daughter upset but he was really curious. “May I ask who Regina and Amelia are?”

“Um, Regina is his daughter, and Amelia is Regina’s daughter and Henry’s granddaughter.”

David’s Eyebrows flew into his hairline. Was that a smile from Emma? She was even blushing a little. “Oh thats nice. Is that where you were all yesterday afternoon?”

“Yes, Regina made me lunch as a thank you for bringing Henry and Amelia back safely.”

“Well that was nice of her, maybe you should invite her here sometime. I would love to meet her, as would your mother I am sure.”

Emma kind of panicked. No way in hell was she going to bring Regina to meet her crazy mother. “Um, I don’t think that would be a good idea. I am sure she’s very busy.”

“Well you could just ask, the worst she can say is no. She can even bring Amelia! It would be nice.”

Emma inwardly groaned. Shit. “Um yea I’ll ask then.” She honestly could not wait for tonight. But there is no way she would scare Regina away already by asking if she wanted to meet her parents. They literally just met yesterday! Today just couldn’t go by fast enough.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ranch Regina and Amelia were just enjoying some time outside watching the horses run around in the fenced in area they had specifically for that reason. It was a beautiful mid- august day, sun high in the sky, grass a healthy green, bugs buzzing by, and just enough breeze to mask the humidity. “Momma? Can we play all day?”

“Sorry baby Momma has to work in a little while. But i’m sure if you asked abuelo nicely he will play with you.” Regina said to her daughter.

“But momma I wanna be wiff you t’day.” Amelia pouted. Amelia was such a Momma’s girl. She wanted to be just like Regina when she grows up and constantly wants to spend all of her time with her. Sometimes Regina thinks it a little unhealthy because Amelia doesn’t really have friends, or want to hang out with anyone her age. She blames herself for that really….I mean it’s her daughter. Maybe she smothered her too much? Kept her too isolated? Regina sighed. It could sometimes be difficult being a single parent, but that was her life and she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Amelia was holding onto Regina’s leg. She was being slightly more clingy than usual today though. Maybe she’s getting a cold. “Baby do you feel okay?”

“Yes momma. I’m ‘kay.”

“Do you wanna go lay on the couch baby? Maybe watch some cartoons?” Usually Regina didn’t like Amelia watching too much tv, that’s why there was only one in the house, but she knew Amelia only really got this clingy when she was coming down with something. Plus the children would be arriving soon so she had to set up. 

“No momma stay wiff you!” Amelia had tears in her eyes now and held her arms up opening and closing her palms asking permission to be held. Regina picked her up and wiped some baby hairs away from Amelia’s pouting slightly red face. “Baby momma has to work. Do you know why momma has to work?” 

“To take care of me and abuelo?” She said while wiping her eyes with her tiny fists. 

Regina laughed. “Yes baby, That's right!” She rubbed Amelia's nose with a finger. “So do you think you can stay with abuelo for a while so mommy can work? I’ll be right here if you really need me.”

Amelia still pouted but she understood her momma had to teach other kids about the horsees. Amelia loved the horsees and her momma taught her everything about them. She also knew her momma was happy when she taught the other kids about them and Amelia really wanted to see her mom happy. For a four and a half year old Amelia knew her mother wasn’t always happy, it’s like she sensed it. She didn’t know why her mommy wasn’t happy but kinda thought it was ‘cause she’s lonely. It’s only her, Regina, and Henry on the ranch. 

Regina brought Amelia inside to be with Henry and proceeded to go set up for the kids to arrive. After a little while, Henry and Amelia were sitting on the couch and watching some kids documentary on birds when Amelia broke the silence. “Papa? Why is momma sad?”

Henry raised his eyebrows. “Why would you think your mommy is sad Mija?”

Amelia put her head down slightly and shrugged. “She cwies sometimes.”

Henry looked at his beautiful four and half year granddaughter and was so shocked. He knew Regina might have been unhappy but he didn’t know she cried. He also knew Regina would never cry in front of Amelia so Regina must not have any idea. “Amelia, how do you know mommy cries?”

“Um.. I sneaked outta my bed one night and hearded her.” 

“Heard Mija. And you should not sneak out of your bed. Your mother would be very upset if she knew you were not asleep when you were supposed to be.” 

“I’m sowwy Abuelo. I pwomise I won't do it again.” Amelia hung her head in shame. 

Henry sighed. She looked so much like Regina, he could never be upset at the women in his life. He lifted Amelia's chin and looked her in the eyes. “Listen sweetheart your mommy loves you very much and she is never sad with you. She just needs a friend.” 

“Like auntie kat?” 

“Exactly! ” Henry smiled. 

“Oh.” Amelia was a little firecracker. She was smart for her age. And she was deep in thought about who her mommy could be friends with. Henry laughed and kissed her forehead. “Come Mija lets go have some lunch shall we?”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Emma left work at 5pm exactly and went to go pick up all the supplies Henry ordered from Marco. Everything was already paid for so the only thing she had to worry about was how to get everything into her small bug. She called her dad and ended up going back to the apartment to get the truck and leave her bug there. Her mother took her father to work today so she knew her mother would pick him up so she didn't have to worry about that. 

Now that all the supplies were loaded up and in the truck she set off to Regina’s. She was happy Henry called. She obviously had friends in Storybrooke but it could get lonely sometimes and she really liked the Mills family. By the time Emma arrived at the ranch it was 5:50. First thing she noticed was all the cars in the driveway. It was an extensive driveway but still...that was quite a bit of cars. 

She ended up finding a spot on the side of the house almost near the garage. She got out of the truck and went to the door and knocked waiting patiently for someone to answer it. She heard the pitter patter of feet and the door opened to reveal a mini Regina. 

Amelia's mouth hung open. “Hi sweetheart is your mom or grandpa here?” 

Amelia blushed at being called sweetheart by the pretty blonde. She scuffed her little foot on the ground. “Abuelo’s in the kitchen.” 

Emma was about to answer when Henry came rushing over. “Amelia what has your mother told you about answering the door by yourself. You need to be more careful.” Henry then turned to Emma and his face broke into a grin. “Emma! It's so nice to see you. Was the drive okay?” He hugged her. 

“Nice to see you too Henry. The drive was perfect. Thank you for having me.” Emma said sincerely. 

“Oh of course it's no trouble.” 

“The wood is in the truck where should I put it?” 

“Oh thank you! I hope Marco didn't give you any trouble. You can put it right out back near the shed if you don't mind.” 

Henry showed Emma where the shed was and so she started unloading. It being 6pm you would think it would be getting cooler. But the sun was still blazing. So she worked up quite a sweat going back and forth from truck to shed, and vise versa. 

Just about finished Emma heard voices a little bit in the distance. Turning she saw a bunch of kids with what looked like there parents. She spotted Regina in the middle talking to some of the adults. Boy did the brunette look amazing. Especially with the sun accenting her beautiful silhouette. 

After a while people started getting in there cars ready to leave and all the children hugged Regina goodbye. Regina waved and then turned back around to the horses to tend to them. Emma looked longingly toward the barn and turned back around to finish the rest of the unloading. 

Emma went inside only to find Henry and Amelia cooking. Or rather Henry cooking and Amelia nodding to whatever he was saying. Ten minutes later Regina walked in the back door making Emma's throat feel incredibly dry. She was glistening from the heat and obviously being outside all day. She had on a black tank top with riding pants and boots. Her tan skin looked even more dark because of the sun. Her hair came slightly out of her ponytail and stuck to her forehead. And if Emma thought she was in trouble before, Regina then spoke…. 

“Emma??” Regina’s eyes widened clearly in surprise. 

“Hey Regina. Um.. I hope it's okay but your father invited me to dinner.” 

“Momma!” Amelia squealed clearly happy to see her mother. 

Regina smiled at her daughter when Henry answered “of course it's okay! Right Mija!” Henry looked at his daughter. 

“Of course Emma. You're always welcome. Please excuse my appearance it is quite hot out there today. Excuse me for a moment while I go clean up.” 

“It's no problem. Um.. actually would it be okay if I washed up a little. I am kind of sweaty myself.” Emma felt a little embarrassed but she really did feel dirty and she really did not want to be uncomfortable during dinner. 

“Of course. Bathroom is down the hall to your right.” Emma thanked her and went to go clean up. Once out of sight Regina rounded on her father. “What’s Emma doing here?”

“I asked Emma a favor and she was nice enough to help me out so I invited her to dinner. Why? Something wrong Mija?”

Regina sighed. She can’t tell her father the truth. The truth being Regina is nervous around Emma and she has no idea why. “Nothing is wrong papa, Just curious. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” She kissed Amelia on the head and proceeded upstairs. 

Henry sighed. “What are we going to do with them Amelia?”

Amelia then sighed as well copying her grandfather and shrugged. Henry Laughed. She honestly was too smart for her own good. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was actually really nice. Conversation flowed wonderfully especially with Amelia. She took up most of Emma’s attention. It was bitter sweet really. Regina cleaned up after dinner since her father was kind enough to cook, while Henry got Amelia washed and changed for bed. 

“You really don’t have to do that. You’re a guest.” Regina said to Emma who had insisted drying the dishes and putting them away. 

“Trust me it’s the least I could do. I do have to say though your father is an amazing cook.”

Regina smiled at that. “Yes he is. He always loved to cook and any chance he got, when my mother wasn’t around that is, he would teach me. Now he tries to teach Amelia but i’m not so sure she likes it as much as I did.” 

“Do you still enjoy cooking? Maybe he could even give me a few pointers since I honestly can't cook to save my life.” Emma smiled. 

Regina laughed and Emma's smile widened. Gosh that laugh, she really needs to make her laugh like everyday for the rest of her life. “Im sure you would be fine. Cooking is a very simple thing to learn. I still do love it I just don't really have too much time to do it as often as I would like.” They soon finished up the dishes, both talking and laughing like they've known each other for years.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough they both settled in the living room to be more comfortable. “May I ask what you do? I saw all the children here earlier and I’ve honestly never seen anything like it.”

“Yes, there are quite a bit of them aren't there.” She chuckled. “I am actually a horse trainer for children. I teach them how to ride and how to take care of a horse. I started it up once I inherited the ranch. I wanted to be a stay at home mom for Amelia but knowing I had to provide for us, well I just knew I had to work. I never was able to attend college so jobs were limited and this was the best I could come up with. It started small but once I had enough money to fix things up word got out and I expanded the business.”

“Wow. That’s absolutely amazing.” Emma breathed. 

“What is? Basically failing at a career?” Regina snorted.

Emma gave her a funny look, which made Regina’s heart beat a little faster. “Regina, you raised your daughter practically on your own and she’s an absolute sweetheart, while doing so you started your own business which from the looks of it is pretty freaking successful! I mean how could you not be proud of yourself? You also said you fixed things up? Did you renovate?”

Regina was so moved by what Emma said. Was she proud of herself? Not really, I mean she never really thought about it until Emma put it in that context. Maybe she did do something right. “Yes I did actually. I inherited the property from my father and it was the only property he owned himself and not with my mother. I grew up on a similar ranch as this one, that one being much larger, and I decided when I was older I wanted a ranch of my own. So when my father gave me the property I was ecstatic, but it needed a lot of work. So when I was able and I had saved enough money I renovated this house top to bottom and got the property in top shape. The only thing I didn’t really do was the in law suite, which my father currently lives in. It was fine at the time but there are some leaks and things that need fixing. I just don’t have the time.” Regina sighed

Emma looked at Regina in awe. This woman is absolutely amazing. It took a few seconds but a lightbulb went off in Emma’s head. “Hey Regina? I could fix up some stuff in your father’s place if you want?”

“What?”

“I mean it’s funny actually, before I was appointed Sheriff, I used to actually work on the side at various jobs to make some extra cash. Being a handyman was one of them. I could fix up any minor problems the place has and even do some painting if need be.”

Regina was shocked. Is there anything this woman couldn’t do? “I couldn’t ask you to do that Emma. It’s too much. You have a job and your family to worry about.”

“No please! I would love to help you out! It would get me out of the house more often. StoryBrooke could be quite dull at times.” Emma chuckled. 

Regina smiled softly at her. Before she could open her mouth however, a little brunette blur ran toward her at top speed. “Momma momma!”

Regina caught her daughter grunting slightly at the contact. “Hey baby is someone all ready for bed!”

“Yes Momma! Story time pwease?” Amelia pouted

“Of course baby. Did you pick one out already?”

“Uh huh. Can Emma tuck me in?”

Both Emma and Regina looked surprised at this. The little girl was usually so shy and did not really warm up to people so fast. “Why don’t you ask Emma yourself?”

Amelia then turned to Emma. She cheeks pinked a little and her little feet were fidgeting slightly letting the women in the room know she was embarrassed. In a small soft voice she asked “Emma will you pwease tuck me in?”

She melted. The little girl was absolutely adorable. “I would love to sweetheart.” 

Both Emma and Regina then took the little girl upstairs and tucked her in, making sure she's all comfortable in her “big-girl bed”. For the next thirty minutes Regina watched as Emma read her little girl a story. She was really good at the voices if Amelia's laughs were anything to go by. But what really caught Regina’s attention was that Amelia's eyes were not on the book but on the woman reading it. Her little girl was smart, same as her mother and she saw something in Emma just like Henry and Regina did. She's something special. 

As the story went on Amelia's eyes started to close and her breathing started to slow and even out signaling to the adults she was asleep. Regina kissed her baby girl on the head while Emma got up and fixed the blankets. After putting the book back Emma and Regina proceeded to go downstairs. 

Reaching the landing Emma spoke “Thank you for letting me read her a story. She's an amazing kid.”

Regina smiled. “It was no problem. Thank you for actually reading it to her. She can be a handful at bedtime.” 

The women were Smiling at each other. Probably longer than they should be but, they just couldn't look away. They felt something. A pull. A connection as crazy as that sounds. And they didn't want to break it just yet.

A few seconds later however it was inevitable. “Well I guess I should be going. Thank you so much for tonight. Dinner was amazing.” 

“Absolutely. It was a pleasure having you over. Honestly, if you meant what you said before about helping me fix my father's place up I would really appreciate it! I'll pay you of course!” 

Emma's smile widened. Regina wanted her help. That means she would get to see her two favorite girls again! Woah! Where did that thought come from. “Absolutely! Just let me know when you need me. Oh, and by the way I offered to help so there will be no payment necessary.” 

“Emma, I can't let you do this for free. It's not fair to you. You're doing me the favor. I insist.”

“Regina…”

“Emma please? I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you.” 

Emma relented. “Fine if it's that important to you. But I don't want money. If you pay me you can do it in food. Deal?” 

Now that was a deal Regina could make. “Deal!” 

“Just let me know when you need me and I'll be here.”

“I'll text you the details.” 

Emma then proceeds to put on her boots and walk to the door. Opening it Emma turns around and smiles. “Goodnight Regina.”

Regina smiles right back. “Goodnight Emma. Drive safe.” 

 

That night all the women could think about was each other both tossing and turning well into the night. Not being able to take it anymore Regina then made a quick decision. She picked up her phone and started typing. In Storybrooke, Emma's phone went off with a ding. 1 new message. 

“Saturday at 8am work? I'll make breakfast.” 

Emma smiled. Hell yes.“See you then!” 

They both stared and smiled at their phones a little while longer before drifting off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
